


Star Trek One-Shots

by spookymagicians



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Animated Series, Star Trek: The Original Series, Star Trek: The Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:54:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22273645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookymagicians/pseuds/spookymagicians
Summary: Romantic and non-romantic reader inserts! Let me know what you'd like to see!! I will update as long as there is interest!My work originally from Wattpad. Posting here as well.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Reader, Leonard "Bones" McCoy/Reader, Montgomery "Scotty" Scott/Reader, Spock/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	1. Doctor McCoy

You had been in the medbay waiting room for over two hours, watching as person after person left before you. Of course, you knew physicals were mandatory for all staff aboard the ship, but you also couldn't understand why you couldn't just schedule an appointment. In your eyes, missing work wasn't worth the wait, even if the doctor was as attractive as McCoy. You also knew McCoy would take his sweet time getting to you, probably to get you back for surpassing him in the field exams during your time at the academy. He had never truly gotten over that, and now the joke was on you. He had surpassed you in rank and position. Not that you cared, but it was amusing to watch him strut when he was around you. It certainly made you chuckle.

He dismissed the person that had gone in before you and motioned for you to come into the medbay and sit on an examination bed. You couldn't help but notice the fact that both of you were completely alone. It made sense, as you were quite literally the last one of the day, but still. Something about being alone with Doctor McCoy always made your heart race.

Of course, this showed as he took your vitals and smirked. "You can relax, you know." Your face turned a bright shade of red and you did your best to ignore him. The sooner this was done, the better. "Alright, I'm going to test your reflexes." He placed his hand on your knee and you immediately felt the warmth of his hand. It filled you with a weird sensation and ignoring him was getting harder and harder. You looked from his hand to his face as his eyes focused on your reflex. "Good," he murmured to himself and went to your other knee. His hand was so close to your thigh, and you couldn't help but stare at it. Those legendary hands... You'd seen them at work before, just never on you. Surely if he was good at surgery he'd be good at many other things. You imagined him suddenly sliding his hand up and down, gently caressing your leg and him placing himself in between your legs, ready to lean down and give you a kiss. You practically smelled his breath, bourbon and mint, as his warmth took over and he leaned down over you...

"Are you alright?" He placed his free hand on your shoulder and gave you a worried look. "Y-yeah." You somehow managed to speak, but you knew he could tell there was more. He always could tell... Suddenly you were fully aware of his proximity to you and where his gaze fell on your face. You felt his hand on your shoulder and the other on your leg, his body lightly pressed against the metal table. You felt light headed, but unsure as to why. In that moment, you leaned up and kissed him. His initial surprise was understandable, but what he did next came as a complete shock. He kissed you back and pulled your body against his. His hands tugged lightly at your uniform as yours did to his. You felt the temperature rise in the room as he pushed you back and trailed kisses from your neck to your lips, making each one slow and precise. "You know," He pulled his head away from you so he could see your face fully. "I've always wanted to do that." A boyish grin appeared on his face as he leaned down again to kiss you. This time, he tugged at your uniform a bit more forcefully and you understood what he meant. You nodded and reached for his shirt and pulled it over his head. To think you were annoyed with him a little over five minutes ago!

He reached around and pulled at your uniform once more and you let him lift it and got ready to lift your arms above your head... The intercom buzzed and both of you stopped in your tracks. "McCoy to bridge." He disappointedly took a step back from you and glanced over to the panel from which the voice came. "Bones, come in." The Captain's voice rang out a second time. McCoy shot you an apologetic look as he walked over to it and pressed a button "McCoy here, what do you need Jim?"

"I need you on the bridge as soon as possible."

"I'll be right up."

He walked over to you and kissed you one more time. "To be continued?" He wrapped his arms around you and brought you in close. "To be continued." You confirmed, pressing your ear to his chest and listening to his heart beat before he had to leave. Maybe this five year mission wasn't going to be as bad as you thought.


	2. Scotty

"WATCH OUT!" You ducked just in time to avoid the blaster fire over your head. "Thanks." You flashed a smile at Scotty as you both ducked for cover. "How many of these bastards are there?" Another few shots flew past both of you and you took the opportunity to shoot back, somehow managing to hit one of them. "Hard t' be certain." He responded, flipping out his communicator "Scott to Enterprise! Come in! Enterprise, come in!" The two remaining Klingons took the lack of fire as a chance to advance. "They're coming!" You let off a few more rounds in their direction. Scotty frustratedly dropped his communicator and attempted to fire as well, only to realise that his phaser was out of charge. "Damn it!" He hissed, dropping that as well and pressing his back the the metal wall that was your temporary sanctuary.

"I can't hold them back forever!" You barked, noticing that your own phaser was almost depleted. "I know, I know!" He desperately looked around for anything that might help. Finding nothing, he met your gaze desperately. "Everything' going to be oka-" A hand around your throat cut you off and pulled you back. "Help" you wanted to yell but everything was spinning and getting darker. The Klingon that held you smiled and you felt pain and then....

You gasped for air, and shot up to a sitting position. Your breath was hard and laboured but you looked at your surroundings, quickly finding Scotty smiling down at you. "Easy there. Glad you're awa-"

"The Klingons!" You began and Scotty motioned behind you. "They were distracted with you and I grabbed your phaser. We've got to move though, before more come." You nodded and stood with his help. "We've got to contact the ship." The words didn't want to leave your throat, but you forced them through. Damn it, your voice wasn't going to come back any time soon. "Aye, that's why I'm taking us to where we beamed down." He took your hand and lead you out of the metal building where just hours before the landing party had been feasting the celebration of a new treaty before the Klingons had arrived.

Still a bit dazed, you looked at the engineer. His hair was a bit disheveled and his shirt dirty, but otherwise fine. You'd always admired his sense of loyalty to the Enterprise and remembered when he'd punched a crew member of a pioneer class when he'd said that the Enterprise was "a piece of garbage". The thought made you chuckle and he looked back at you questioningly. "What's wrong?" You took a breath before responding. "Nothing. I was just... I was thinking about you actually." He grinned as you both continued walking towards the exit. "What about?" He'd tried to keep the curiosity out of his voice, but then again, he was never a good faker. "The pioneer incident." You simply replied and he bit his lip, repressing a laugh. "Ah yes, well I had to defend my ship's honour. She can beat any pioneer class out there. That and... Well there was someone to impress." Curiosity got the best of you at the last statement and as you were about to ask, he hand up a finger to his lips.

"Hear that?" You shook your head and he looked around. A growl came from somewhere to your right and you both knew the Klingons had found you. He pulled at your hand and began running towards the exit. "Come on!" As you continued to run along side him, you noticed that the Klingons hadn't fired a single shot. They were flushing you out of the building. It had been a trap. You opened your mouth to tell Scotty but he spoke first. "You. I was trying to impress you," He panted before continuing. "I thought maybe you'd like to get a drink sometime." You let out a winded laugh. "Ask me again in ten minutes."

As soon as you exited the building, the shots began and you realised that you were being herded like cattle. They wanted to surround you and make sure you couldn't go anywhere. With no phasers and no way to contact the ship, both of you were dead. A Klingon in front of you made you both stop. Standing back to back now, you realised that a circle of Klingons had surrounded you. It was over. Their leader said something you couldn't not understand and the rest of them laughed. You turned to Scotty and grabbed his hand. "Together?" He turned to face you and nodded in acknowledgement. "Aye. Together." He was about to face the Klingons when you grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him down to a kiss. If you were going to die, then you were going to do so on your own terms. You heard the Klingons ready their weapons and... And then nothing.

Cool air suddenly hit your face and you pulled back from Scotty. "You two need a minute?" Captain Kirk's voice teased and you both smiled at each other then to him. "No, sir. Just the wildest date I've ever been on." He placed his arm around your shoulder and pulled you closer to him. Kirk rolled his eyes. "Let's go, Scotty. We're going to warp on out of here. Lieutenant, go rest up. I'm sure Mr. Scott will join you when he's finished." Scotty beamed. "With pleasure, captain. I'll have her ready in 5." He shot you a wink and handed you the card to his quarters. You smiled back at him, kissed him on the cheek, and made your way over. Although the last 5 hours had been a disaster, you were sure that from now on, things would be looking up for the both of you.


	3. Spock

Being the only other half-Vulcan officer on the Enterprise was definitely a challenge. You knew and understood that not everyone was going to act friendly towards you, but it was a calculated risk. You were here to work, not to make friends. Regardless, you had formed some sort of bond with your first officer, Spock. It wasn't anything out of the ordinary, you two often chatted about work and played chess. Sometimes he won, sometimes you. It was a true match of pure logic.

So why did you feel anxious to see him? Was anxious even the right word, you wondered, taking a bite out of one of the vegetables on the plate in front of you. All that was clear was the fact that you were definitely more lively when around him. You looked around the mess hall. Could they see your breach of logic? Surely it was blatantly obvious to anyone, yet no one payed any attention to you. You raised your head a bit more as you saw Spock appear in the doorway, headed straight for the replicator. In an attempt to distract yourself, you returned to the plate in front of you and shoved a few more vegetables into your mouth. As per usual, Spock sat down across from you. "Lieutenant," he began, politely nodding. "Nice to see you are here." You politely nodded back and swallowed what was in your mouth. "Likewise. Are we still on for chess after this shift?" He raised his eyebrows. "Yes, of course. Unless you have other plans." You shook your head. "Just confirming." You reassured before continuing to eat.

Normally, both of you ate in silence and then small talked for a few minutes before one of you returned to work, but this time you noticed him sitting quietly, studying you curiously. "Is something wrong?" You inquired, meeting his gaze. He furrowed his brow before replying, "Your face is greener than usual. Do you require a visit to the medbay?" You touched your face curiously. It was unusually hot in this room. Or was it just you? "I don't think it will be necessary." The words came out of your mouth too abruptly and Spock raised his eyebrows in apparent amusement.

You met his gaze. A moment of silence passed. You noted the way his shoulders curved to his neck. You noted the way his hands rested on the table patiently. You didn't look to see if anyone was watching, but slowly, you placed your hand on his. Surprised, he looked at your connected hands. The surprise turned to confusion as he met your eyes. "Lieutenant?" His tone softer than usual as if he were trying to understand. You didn't reply. What would you even say? Logic wasn't running through your head. Instead, your human side began to pull through.

His look of confusion melted back into his normal face and your heart began to race. You saw your career ending in star fleet, a public humiliation amongst your people. This had been a mistake. Why would you think this was a good idea? You wanted to pull your hand away, stand up, and leave. But there was something stopping you. You looked down at your hand and found that Spock was holding it gently, steadily rubbing soft circles with his thumb. The wave of worry that had washed over you dissipated and you gave him a small smile which he politely returned. He pulled his hand back and resumed eating. "I do believe a change of schedule is in order here." It was your turn to be confused. "What do you mean?" He didn't look up, but you could see the small smirk on his face. "I do believe we are going to have to postpone that game of chess."


End file.
